Mechanisms controlling musculoskeletal recovery following disuse are poorly understood. However, there is evidence that the restoration of lost tissue is impaired with aging. Precursor cell function in both muscle and bone is altered with advancing age, which may contribute to the decreased recovery. The goal of this proposal is to investigate the role of tissue-specific precursor cells during the recovery from bone loss and muscle atrophy in response to hind-limb suspension (HS) in rats, and to determine whether there are age- associated differences in this process. We hypothesize that changes in the function of tissue-specific precursor cells impair the restoration of musculoskeletal mass with advancing age. The strength of our approach is that both muscle and skeletal components will be studied in the same animals, facilitating evaluation of the interaction between the two systems and the integration of common mechanisms. In Aim 1, we will investigate whether advancing age decreases the capacity to recover (by reambulation) the musculoskeletal atrophy induced by HS. The temporal correlation between loss of muscle and bone and their capacity for restoration will be investigated. Aim 2 addresses whether the underlying mechanisms of precursor cell function and apoptosis in bone and muscle are changed with aging and contribute to the impaired recovery from lost tissue in vivo. In Aim 3, bone marrow stem cells and myoblasts will be isolated, and proliferation, differentiation, and apoptotic responses in vitro determined to investigate whether age- associated changes in these processes contribute to atrophy and impaired restoration of musculoskeletal mass. Our preliminary data suggest an age-dependent role for altered BMP signaling, that may account for diminished restorative capacity in bone. Whether BMP is a common target underlying the mechanistic basis of bone and muscle regulation during aging and disuse will be determined. Finally, in Aim 4 we will investigate in vitro and in vivo whether changes in the insulin-like growth factor (IGF)-1 pathway are involved in the impaired restoration of musculoskeletal mass with aging. Together, these studies will provide important insight into the cellular mechanisms underlying the impaired ability of older animals to recover musculoskeletal integrity after disuse. Our proven integrative approach for studying muscle and bone will enable us to elucidate common mechanisms underlying the responsiveness of the musculoskeletal system during aging. Relevance to public health: Advancing age is associated with a loss of muscle as well as bone mass and it is unknown whether the musculoskeletal system in older individuals differs in its restorative capacity after periods of disuse. In this study we will identify common mechanisms underlying age-related changes in progenitor cell function. Identifying these common pathways influencing muscle and bone integrity could lead to putative targets for pharmacologic or therapeutic interventions.